Push You Away
"Push You Away" is a song recorded by Brooklyn hip hop artist Hoodie Allen from his mixtape Leap Year. Lyrics Lamborghini doors split to the caption A motherfucker living out a life in the Hamptons Oh my gosh, tragic, is it though? Ended way faster than anyone imagined Living like a wealthy man, anything can happen She was just a sundress spotted in Manhattan Now we getting undressed back room on the mattress Got a tiny apartment but I hope that you will crash here They say I didn't pay my dues, I don't ever need it If everything you say is true, I do not believe it Money's piling up I just feel like a bulimic Throw it up throw it up and I'll leave it Cause I'm driving in a Chevy that her daddy done bought Pedal's getting heavy cause she's never on course Grabbing to the clutch while she's trying to grab on to me (on to me) So I'm telling her Please don't get that close to me Cause I just got a feeling that you won't like what you see (like what you see) So you know I gotta Push you away, push push you away I gotta push you away, push push you away I gotta (gotta) Please don't get that close to me (that close to me) Damn Cheap wine plus the smell of some cigarettes Goldilocks, there's another one in my bed Let's keep the lights off, undercover, infrared Telling me I think I liked you better on the internet Living like a wealthy man, yeah she hates my lifestyle Talking serious and hating it when I smile I don't really need a wife, but I need her right now Every mistake I make you taking me to time out They say I didn't pay my dues, I don't ever need it If everything you say is true, I do not believe it Money's piling up I just feel like a bulimic Throw it up throw it up and I'll leave it Cause I'm driving in the city where my parents grew up And the only thing that's changing is I finally blew up Rollin down the window just to give myself some room to breathe (room to breathe) So I'm telling her Please don't get that close to me Cuz I just got a feeling that you won't like what you see (like what you see) So you know I gotta Push you away, push push you away I gotta push you away, push push you away I gotta (gotta) Please don't get that close to me (that close to me) Ba ba da ba ba da Getting that close to me Ba ba da ba ba da Cause I been driving in this city in this pickup truck And the only thing that matters, what you think of us Packing up my bags, but I never really wanna leave (wanna leave) So I'm telling her Please don't get that close to me (that close to me, that close to me) Cause I just got a feeling that you won't like what you see (I got a feeling that you won't like what you see) So you know I gotta Push you away (I gotta), push push you away I gotta push you away (I gotta), push push you away I gotta (gotta) Please don't get that close to me (don't get that close to me) Category:Songs Category:Leap Year songs